A Different Path
by Snow-Nightshade
Summary: Allen Walker was cast out by her original family, taken in by Mana Walker, then taken in by the Millennium Earl. She learns what its lie to love as she learns what it means to be the a Noah and an exorcist. fem Allen/Tyki Mikk with sex scenes in later chapters


A young child lay face down in the outskirts of his home town, all alone even as the sun began to set. The dirt was frozen and snow threatened to bury the child for the rest of winter. She had cuts and gashes all along her body and blood pooled around on the ground. The towns people had thrown her out and her own family couldn't spare a glance to what was happening. The young girl was only four and if a person had seen her eyes,they would see her broken. A man walked into town and saw the child lying in the snow and he noticed the blood before giving a sadistic smile. He walked past her and made note of the deformed arm before walking into the town hall.

Nearly an hour later, the man walked out with a rope and he tied it around the young girl's neck before dragging her off, away from the town. She struggled and tried to free herself but couldn't find the strength to do anything than wiggle around. She almost felt glad to be free of the town she had lived in because she would always end up beaten, starved and tortured for being the 'demon child'. The man continued to drag her away but stopped when he finally came to a horse drawn carriage, he tied her to the back and sat up front. He whipped the horses into a frenzy making the poor animals sprint off into the night.

The young girl stood on strip of metal that jutted out as a step and she clung with her fast fading strength to a pair of handles. The man drove the horses into exhaustion but still carried on as if the devil were after him. Froth dripped form the horses mouths as they continued on fearing the whip of the driver. They continued on into the night and finally when dawn came, the young girl was pulled from were she clung and tied to a tree.

The man left a few hours later and left her tied there. The young four year old gave a cry as the man left but stopped because she was too tired to even cry any more. She looked up towards the sky and watched as the sun traveled the sky and the clouds begin to release their burden of snow. A lone wolf came forward and gave an experimental lick up her face and she gave out a tired giggle that last for a second. The wolf walked away and the girl gave a cry for it as it left. Her eyes closed but she heard a twig snap and she opened her eyes to see the wolf back with a few others. Her left arm gave a twitch and the cross burned into her hand began to glow a bright green and turned into a green fire that spread to her fingertips.

The wolves gave a single look at the green fire and tore at the ropes binding the girl to the tree. She dropped to the ground and gave a weak smile at the different animals that surrounded her. A she-wolf gave her a nudge but grabbed the rags on her back to lift her onto another wolf's back. The young girl instantly fell asleep to the walking stride of the wolf under her and the warmth from the animal's fur. She was laid down at a nursing wolf's belly and given a nudge to drink for nutrition. The young girl was soon full after only indulging in a small amount of milk before she fell asleep again.

She was brought back to health within a few weeks at which time a pack of pups were born. The three pups became playmates to the young girl and she played as fiercely as any of them. Her subconscious stored all of her bad memories and she grew with the pack of wolves for another three years before they came upon a human settlement. The pack leader nudged the now seven year-old to go into the town and so she went her way carefully by the rooftops. Her rags barely covered her so she stole a pair of clothes that looked sturdy enough and she stole a few packages of fresh cut meat.

The young girl went back to were the pack of wolves had been waiting and gave them each their own packet of meat. She devoured her own and all of the berries she could find in her immediate area. For another couple of weeks, she continued to steal from the human town but was caught by the police who had been searching for her. They locked her in the police station were they continued to ask her questions she didn't even understand. She cried out a wolf howl and heard a distant reply from the pack. The police became frightful as the young girl gave a happy filled clap and howled again but with different octaves as she conveyed her message.

The wolves continued to stay in the general vicinity until the girl howled that they needed to leave and never come back. Her best wolf friend gave a howl of mourning but had to leave just the same because of human hunters. The young girl was left behind in the human town but was given to an orphanage were she escaped easily. She traveled along the road out of town and ate whatever she found. Soon, a single horse came trotting down the road and the young girl hid from view.

"Come on out, I'm not going to hurt you."

The small girl hid her arm from view and watched the man swing his leg over the back of the horse to then step down. The horse started becoming skittish and rolled its eyes in fright after baring its teeth and laying its ears flat. The man rubbed the nose of the horse and called out again, "There's no need to be frightened, I won't hurt you."

The young girl carefully came out of the shadows and said, "They always say that. What makes you so different?"

"I'm a clown, and that makes all the difference. My name's Mana and I perform tricks, do you want to see one?" He asked after already pulling our a stack of cards out of his pocket. He inwardly frowned at the sight of the child. The young child looked as if it had never had a bath in its life and its hair was long and matted laying to the ground. The child was deathly silent and didn't even make a sound as it came out of the thick brush that lined the road. He pulled put the cards and began flipping them as he shuffled carefully. "Go ahead and pick any card."

The young child looked carefully at him and with a quick glance pointed at a card near the middle of the deck. "That one."

Mana smiled and showed the child the card. "Now don't tell me what it is, but remember it." He put the card back int the deck and began shuffling the cards and flipping them in the air as if they weren't even real. Eventually he pulled one out and said, "Is this your card?"

The young child shook its head and the man looked at the card in surprise and said, "I was sure that was the card, wait a second, I know where it is." He reached at her ear and pulled out the correct card, "Now is this your card?"

The child gave a giggle and nodded, "How'd you do that?"

"I'm a clown, I can do anything that a can make you smile." He gave a wide grin at the child and said, "Well, it is getting a tad late, I suppose I can stop here for the night." He reached into his saddlebags and brought out a blanket and lay it out on the ground. He then grabbed spare branches from the bushes and lit a fire. Once the fire was crackling merrily, the sun had started to set and he began to create a stew with different meats and vegetables. He poured himself a bowl and drew out another to hand some of the food to the child that was sitting carefully out of arms reach. He gave the child the bowl of stew and then handed over a spare blanket.

Life continued like this for a while and Mana Walker soon received the trust from the young girl. They traveled together for five years were she came to learn the art of being a clown. Mana had called her Allen at first when they had met since he had not known she was a girl but tried to change it to Alena but she wouldn't react to being called that at all. One day, an accident happened and Mana was killed. The dying Mana managed to say ,"Allen… Listen to me. No matter what happens, no matter what, don't stop-"

"Don't talk like that! Please Mana get up!" Pleaded the small child

"Never stop, always… keep walking-"continued the man

"I need you, don't leave me alone!" shouted Allen. Mana grabbed the girl's gloved hand with all his remaining strength, placing him at eye level, as he whispered "Always keep walking, Allen. Until the day… you… die…." The grip on the child's arm loosened as the man collapsed, drawing his last breath. The child - eyes overflowing with tears - managed to whimper "No… Mana? Wake up… Please don't go…. Don't die and leave me!"

"MANA!" crying the man's name with his very soul, the child slumped over the corpse, refusing to let it go.

A daunting blood red horizon rose over a sinister looking graveyard, as large full moon occupied more than half of the red night sky. Dead trees around each edge of the graveyard added to the oppressing atmosphere itself. A lone child huddled over a large grave with a tombstone that read 'Mana Walker'. The child sat alone, feeling a cold loneliness and emptiness; the last light in her life had disappeared forever. However, this was not entirely true as a loud cheery voice broke the silence. "Good evening little one. You look sad", said a funny-looking man with a large circular stature and a large top hat. He had spectacles covering his eyes and an inhuman grin, which was almost large enough to swallow a small child. The child barely looked up as he responded with a confused tone of voice.

The funny looking man waddled over casually, placing a hand gently on the gravestone and asking curiously "Would you like me to bring your 'daddy' back to life for you?" The child was awe-struck, spellbound by the offer. She had lost her purpose for living the moment Mana had passed away, and now she had a chance of being able to see him again. Hope glistened in her silvery eyes, glazing over as he thought of her father.

She closed her eyes and asked, "What?", in a confused tone, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The man standing before her answered quickly and reassuringly

"I simply need you to call for him; since you have such a special bond…Wouldn't it be great if you could see him again?" Again Allen stared blankly in surprise, of how easy it would be to see Mana again.

"He'll come back?"

The man with the top hat smiled even wider and replied, "Of course! Come, let's call him back from your detestable god!"

The child's eyes widened again – captivated, and she asked, "But can he? Will he hear me call him?" The man bellowed in laughter whilst using his umbrella to float around the back of the child. He then gestured to a skeleton. It was no ordinary skeleton; its glowing dark aura was enough to prove that. The bones looked like a material stronger than steel, and the teeth looked inhuman, similar to a vicious beast's. The young girl managed to draw strength from deep within her, stand up and walk, each step having the weight of life and death in it. Slowly but steadily, she moved towards the skeleton.

"Now!", bellowed the man, "Raise your voice and call the one you love back from the other world!" The small child began stepping forward again, slowly, and cautiously. "That's it, don't be scared now" the man reassured him. The child stared longingly at the skeleton, before shuddering and beginning to shiver.

She then shouted, "MANA!" as the cry echoed, heaven and earth seemed to split open as a purple bolt of fire fell from the sky, evaporating once it reached the skeleton, but not before illuminating the entire structure. A dark beam of red light engraved the name "Mana Walker" into the back of the skeleton's head. The skeleton began to move slightly, exciting the young girl as she whimpered, "Mana..." A pentacle shone brightly on the skull of the skeleton as it looked up, seeing the world again...through an Akuma's vision.

"A..Allen?" the skeleton asked in a deep despairing voice. The child took another shaky step towards the being, outstretched arms grasping for the love she once felt.

She whimpered, "Mana…"The skeleton looked at its arms; they had no hands, only blades. He stared at the girl for a moment before roaring

"How could you! How dare you turn me into an Akuma! I curse you! Allen!" The child shuddered before collapsing to his knees, as the Akuma skeleton raised its bone arm and struck swiftly down the left side of the child's face. Blood cascaded down the Allen's face, while tentacles wrapped around, almost suffocating her.

"How could you make me an Akuma?" the skeleton roared as he bashed the child into the ground with his tentacles.

The mysterious man in the background said with the large sigh, "Oh, young Allen, you're mine now. Mana Walker, I order you to kill this child and wear her body as your own." As skeleton stepped forward, obeying the command of its master, and raised one of its bone arms to kill the child, a monstrous flash of green light exploded in every direction and where the glove on Allen's left hand had been, there was a terrifying, monstrous claw with glowing green flame where it connected with his body. Allen's demonic arm acted on its own, throwing the Akuma skeleton off as if it weighed nothing. Releasing its hold, the skeleton jumped back and fell into a heap on the ground a ways away. The girl's otherworldly arm seemed to want to destroy the skeleton, even if Allen begged it not to kill her beloved Mana's soul.

Before she knew it, the arm as acting on its own, dragging her towards the skeleton, about to deal the final blow, when Allen's eye, that had been bleeding, shone a glistening red. The world around Allen was transformed, she saw her surroundings, drained of color. But that hardly mattered to the child, all of her attention was drawn the new way she saw the skeleton. Above the Akuma, resting a few feet above his head, was a grim visage of Mana Walker's soul, an otherworldly corpse, resting on air, surrounded by purple hellfire.

Allen cried out again and watched in horror as her arm came down to tear apart the skeleton. The machine burst apart in a loud explosion and the Millennium Earl watched with savage glee. "An Exorcist, hmm. Well, let's go tear out her little heart shall we?" He grinned manically and jumped down in front of the small child but something held him back from killing her. He carefully watched as the child tried to control a raging energy that erupted from within her body.

Purple colored energy saw fit to burst from her body and irregular intervals indicating she had massive amounts of Dark Matter, the energy only he and the Noah used. He watched carefully but decided he wasn't going to see anything worthwhile without a push in the right direction. The Earl manipulated his own energy and inserted a massive amount into the young girl's body. She screamed and grabbed her head as she felt it ready to explode. The Earl gave a laugh and carefully picked up Allen before activating his own door into the Ark. He set her down on a couch and called for one of his akuma to tend to her now bleeding forehead.

He skipped into the dining room where all of the Noah sat ready for their evening meal. "Millinie! Who's that?" Yelled a young looking girl with purple hair, charcoal skin, and seven stigmata on her forehead.

"This, little Road, is our youngest member of the family. She's the fourteenth, the musician, the Noah of Death and Destruction. She's currently in her transformation stage because I inserted some of my dark matter into her energy. Such a sweet child." The Earl looked back at Allen who looked like she was ready to scream bloody murder. Her hair had slowly begun bleaching in its long french braid and by now had turned snow white.

One of the the Noah stood up with an air of dignity and he swept back his dark wavy locks of hair. He stated calmly as Road and the Earl were talking, "I will take her to my room, she will take a long time to awaken."

The Earl gave a wave of his hand and Road said, "Okay Tyki."

The Noah gently picked up Allen to bring her to his room. He walked down a set of hallways that were decorated with dark wood finishes and blood red carpet. Decorated doors lined the hallways each spread apart by at least thirty feet and each door were decorated differently with jewels and precious metals. He carried the bleeding Allen to his room where the door had black opal butterfly's and silver trim. Tyki opened the door and set Allen on the bed were she let out a grunt of pain and clutched at her forehead which already leaked blood from under the towel. A knock came from the door and Tyki opened it to see an akuma carrying a pile of towels and a bucket of water. Tyki glared at the akuma and wrenched the towels and water away from it.

He sat down next to Allen and replaced the already soaked towel with another after cleaning off her forehead. Allen let out a scream as Tyki wiped at her newly carved stigmata and whimpered as she fell into unconsciousness. Blood dripped into her pure white hair and began to soak the black silk pillow her head rested on. Tyki stayed with her for and left only to use the bathroom. For fourteen days, Allen stayed in the bed with her body adjusting to her new Noah abilities. Tyki stayed by her side everyday carefully trying to clean away the blood that dripped from the newly carved stigmata that didn't seal until after the transformation was complete.

Finally, on the fourteenth day, Allen stopped her pained whimpers and screams. She slowly sat up in bed and looked carefully at the older teen that sat at her side who looked as if he where dozing since drool escaped to the corner of his mouth and dripped down to his chin. He had charcoal colored skin and seven carved crosses on his forehead, he even had a mole under his eye that gave him even more aristocratic features. Allen gave a whimper as she gingerly touched her forehead were she felt marks carved into the skin, but she then noticed the color of her skin which resembled that of the older teen sitting next to her.

Allen carefully tried to crawl out from under the black colored covers and bedspread to step on a dark purple carpet. The moment her foot touched the carpet, the older teen awoke and his eyes shot open to see Allen trying to get up from the bed. He was next to her before she could even blink and he swept her into his arms, "Where do you think you're heading off to?"

Allen gave a weak struggle to escape but the older teen kept a strong grip around her. "Who are you? Where am I? What are you doing? What happened to me?"

"Hold on there minha amada, my name is Tyki Mikk the Noah of pleasure and we're in the Noah's ark where you have been sleeping for fourteen days acclimating to your new body. I'll let the Millennium Earl speak more and answer all of your questions. What's your name?"

"Allen Walker." Tyki nodded and carried Allen out of his room and down a hallway to get to the dining room. He set Allen down in one of the high backed chairs and then sat next to her as he waited for a few others to come fill the rest of the empty seats. An akuma maid entered handling platters of food and Allen looked at her and gave a scream at the sight of the tortured soul hanging above the akuma.

"What's wrong?" Tyki gave a worried pat over to see if she had somehow injured herself. Allen just pointed over to the maid that had stopped all movement.

"What is that floating over her head!" A tortured person was chained and tied to the maid surrounded by purple hellfire. "Tyki, what is that?"

"Well, the maid is one of the Earl's akuma, how could you see it?" Tyki grabbed her chin gently and turned her face towards him. She looked up at him and he noticed the red tattoo like scar emitting dark matter just enough to notice and the left eye had turned black with the iris a blood red. Tyki gave a sigh before asking, "What is it that you see?"

"Above the akuma there's a person who looks tortured and sad, she's chained to the akuma and she crying. Purple flame surrounds her and she also looks like a skeleton wrapped in rags."

Tyki raised an eyebrow and said, "I think that would be the akuma's soul, that akuma will help serve us until we have completed our plans." Allen nodded and received a hug from Tyki, "We'll go outside later and see other akuma so you can get used to the sight."

Allen nodded and rubbed away at the tears that threatened to fall. One of the doors behind Allen burst open and she turned around to see two girly looking guys pointing guns at each others heads. They glared at each other and said, "Who's the kid, Tyki?"

"This would be Allen, she's the new fourteenth. Those two are Jasdero and Devit who were originally one Noah called Jasdevi they represent the Bonds of Noah, they're also twins." One of the guys had long blonde hair with an antenna stick straight up, his mouth was also sown together too; the other just had spiky black hair and kohl streaked eyes.

Both of the twins skipped over with creepy smiles to Tyki and wrapped their arms around his shoulders while still pointing their guns at each others heads. "So, you've already snatched up your beloved, we know your previous body had fallen in love with the fourteenth. Now, your already prepared to stay with your lover!" The twins cackled and skipped over to their seats but soon got into an argument and were throwing everything in reach at each other. The Lord Millennium cackled madly when he came in because of something a young girl with spiky purple hair had said. She jumped forwards and hugged Tyki around his neck while he just rolled his eyes and gave her a pat on the back in return.

"Where have you been, Tyki, we haven't seen you in weeks."

"I've been with our new Noah, Allen. She changed once the Earl gave her a jump start on her Noah. Since she is the fourteenth and has the most exotic powers, it took her fourteen days to acclimate."

The girl jumped over to Allen with her feet waving in Tyki's face and gave Allen a crushing hug. "You're so adorable, we should play together later! By the way, my name is Road, I'm the Noah of Dreams, nice to meet you."

Allen just nodded and said, "Its nice to meet you too." Road gave a wide smile and hopped over to her seat after stealing the Earls umbrella, and the pumpkin head on the umbrella began screaming bloody murder.

"Let me go, Lero!"

"Put Lero down, Road." Tyki said after looking at the overly confused and beginning to panic face of Allen. He grabbed her petite frame and lifted her to sit on his lap. Jasdevi gave a few giggles as they stopped their fight for a few seconds at seeing Tyki holding Allen. Tyki just ignored them and wrapped his arms around Allen so she couldn't see the craziness of everything and he felt her heart rate slow as she calmed down. He lifted his arms from around her and he introduced the newly arrived Skin who just threw a piece of candy at her with a gentleness that surprised everyone at the table. He also introduced a cat by the name of Lulubell and a aristocratic man by Sheril who was Road's father and his own brother. The final person who came to sit down was a man named Wisely who had an eye on his forehead and a scarf around his head.

The Earl spoke to the group and Allen gave a smile when she was introduced to the group. She had already eaten the candy Skin had thrown at her and she felt her stomach clawing at her for more food. Finally, the Earl was done speaking and food was set down in front of everyone and platters of even more food was set down. Everyone began eating their food while Tyki carefully fed Allen who still sat in his lap. She finally grew annoyed at Tyki and fed herself shoving all the nearby food into her stomach, she finished off her plate with ease and began eating the full plate of pasta until it too, was gone. After that she ate a full plate of nearly everything else on the table and Tyki was relegated to eating bites of whatever dish she had in front of herself before eating tidbits of the next dish before it was also consumed.

Everyone gave surprised looks at Allen as she ate over twice her body weight in one sitting and Tyki was surprised that she didn't even feel an ounce heavier as she ate that mountain of food. Once desert rolled out, Tyki ate two bites of every dish as Allen consumed bowls of pudding, plates of pie, and towers of cake. He was actually surprised when Allen finally stopped eating and gave a sigh of content. "That was really good, I don't think I've ever been allowed to eat that much before, it was always what I could find and snack on with normal sized meals. I also think this is the first time I've truly been full."

Tyki gave her a look and asked, "So you've always been hungry."

"All my life, you get used to hunger since its always there."

Tyki frowned a said, "Well, I can promise you will never be hungry when you live here." Allen smiled wide as Tyki also gave a grin. Jasdevi both cat-called at Tyki who sent glares and Road was sent into a fit of giggles. Allen raised a confused eyebrow and shook her head before nibbling on a cookie. Once the Earl dismissed everyone, Tyki just picked up the yawning Allen and walked to his room and set Allen down in his bathroom.

He walked out for a minute after starting a bath to get a spare set of night clothes and normal clothes from Road so Allen could change after the bath and then in the morning. He walked back into the bathroom and smiled warmly at Allen who was dozing on the bathroom rug with her back to the tub. Tyki turned around after Allen was nudged awake so she could strip and get into the tub, once she called the okay he turned around and began to help Allen get clean. He squirted a dollop of soap onto her hair and rubbed it in easily but watched carefully if Allen were to fall asleep.

Instead of falling asleep though, Allen began humming a tune she felt roaming around in her head and Tyki nearly collapsed. He had been surprised when Allen had started humming a simple tune but within seconds, the fires of pleasure were coursing through his veins and he was forced to press his face against the still cold rim of the tub to keep his senses while he panted as if he had run a marathon. He had to stop cleaning Allen's short snow white hair while Allen hummed her tune but she soon stopped when she didn't feel his fingers cleaning through her hair.

"Are you okay Tyki?"

Tyki gave a grunt while his breathing slowed down and the blood cooled from his overly excited lower self, before he had the control to say, "I'm fine, but promise me you'll never hum, sing, or even think of that tune until you are a lot older."

"Okay, Tyki, I promise. What happened?"

"You know how I explained to Road a while ago how all Noah have different powers and the more exotic the power the longer to acclimate, well I never told you, but the fourteenth Noah is also known as the musician."

"But Tyki, that can't be my title, you said you were the Noah of Pleasure and Road said she was the Noah of Dreams, so I can't be the Noah of Music. Even Uncle Skin has to have something cool, it couldn't be the Noah of Candy or Sweets."

"You're right, he's the Noah of Wrath, but his power isn't manipulating wrath or the emotion of hate. His power is with electricity and becoming living lightning to both boost his speed and power. You are called the Noah of Destruction or the Noah of Death, but you do it all by music, there for you are called the Earl's musician."

"Oh, but what did I do to you just now?"

Tyki gave a smile and said, "Well, I don't think you're old enough to know what exactly happened but know that my abilities gave your abilities an idea an both abilities worked for and against me. I'm guessing it didn't affect you because both of our abilities and our Noah's decided that you were to young."

Allen just shrugged and Tyki gave a sigh of relief at having dodged that bullet. He then decided, that when Allen needed the Talk about the birds and the bees, she was going to his brother. He finished washing her hair and easily washed it out before holding out a towel so she could dry off. He turned around as she dried off and got dressed before he helped to dry off and comb through her hair.

"Is my hair okay for a girl?"

He smiled and said, "Your hair is great as long as you like it, for example, I like my hair more on the long side compared to many other males so it is all in what you want."

Allen nodded but gave a wide yawn as Tyki finished combing through her hair. Tyki smiled and went behind his rice paper dressing curtains to change into a pair of night clothes that he normally didn't wear at all. Once he was changed, Tyki picked up the lightweight Allen and set her under the covers of his bed that had been changed by the akuma maids so they were clean and fresh. He slid under the covers with her and wrapped his arms protectively around her and easily closed his eyes to sleep without the need to have sex with either multiple women or with a woman with amazing stamina before actually falling asleep.

The next morning Allen woke up in a panic, forgetting were she was and forgetting who was wrapped around her protectively. Once she heard a groan of the still sleeping Tyki, she remember where she was and stopped squirming. Unfortunately, her stomach didn't agree with staying in bed for a second longer and growled threateningly at her. She gave Tyki a poke trying to see if he would wake up but when he didn't, she began a slow mission of getting out of his comforting grip. Once she was free, Allen easily changed into that outfit Tyki had borrowed from Road and walked out of Tyki's room to find the dining room. She sat in the chair she had at dinner before Tyki had taken her in his lap and began to eat a platter of eggs she had found waiting on the table along with other breakfast choices.

As she shoveled food down her throat, the cat named Lulubell jumped up onto the chair next to her and transformed into a dark skinned, dark haired woman with glasses and a dress suit. "So, you're the new fourteenth, its nice to meet you."

Allen had dropped her fork when Lulubell had transformed but gained enough senses to reply, "Nice to meet you, too. Um, if it isn't too un-polite, but weren't you just a cat?"

"Yes, I can change my form into anything I desire."

Allen practically drooled at the thought of changing into anything possible and said, "That's freakin' cool!"

Lulubell blushed but shook her head, "No, I think your abilities are a lot better, you could do anything as long as you know the tune. You could fly, breath underwater, run faster, even cause special emotions to stir within another being. I could serve the Earl even better with your abilities but unfortunately you can't change your appearance so you couldn't impersonate anyone." Lulubell nodded to herself and reached for some milk/cream that was on the table. She easily changed back into her cat form and lapped the thick substance up delicately.

Allen turned back to her platters of food an continued to eat to her hearts content. Halfway through a platter of pancakes, she was lifted upwards and a body slid into the chair underneath her. "You, minha amada, gave me a heart attack when I didn't find you in the room when I woke up. You should have woken me up." Tyki scolded Allen as she kept eating the food stacked in front of her. He sighed and grabbed a fork to get in a bite of the dwindling pancakes before the empty plate would be added to a growing pile of dishes. He ate tidbits of whatever she had in front of her but greeted all of the other Noah as they entered the room to eat.

"I tried to, but you refused to wake up and you just started groaning when I poked you. Don't complain to me."

Tyki continued frowning but gave a comforting hug when an akuma walked into the room and Allen froze in fear at the sight of the hell-bound soul. "So, you have to at least try a little harder to wake me up. I was terrified."

Allen bowed her head and apologized but easily brightened and began shoveling down her fifteenth plate of eggs after Tyki gave her a hug.


End file.
